This invention relates in general to telecommunication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for selectively disabling music on hold in a telecommunications system.
Music on hold (MOH) is a popular feature in a telecommunication system such as a private automatic branch exchange (PABX). System operators have used the music-on-hold feature to entertain persons whose telephone calls have been put on hold. Some businesses use the music-on-hold feature to play advertisements to customers who have been put on hold.
A problem with music on hold is that it is not appropriate to send music on hold to certain types of telecommunication systems. One such system that comes to mind is a conference bridge having a plurality of users participating in a conference call. If one of the users temporarily places his line on hold, e.g., to answer an expected important call, and his PABX has the music-on-hold feature, the feature will disrupt the conference call for the remainder of the users until he rejoins the conference call. Another type of system which can have a problem with a music-on-hold feature which sends music (as opposed to ads, jokes, etc.) is a communication system which uses vocoders in its transmission paths. Vocoders are known to add annoying noise and distortion to music.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for selectively disabling music on hold in a telecommunication system. The method and apparatus preferably will operate automatically and transparently with regard to the users of the telecommunication system.